


P.O.S - Aigis Reprogrammed by Chihiro

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [72]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Aigis, Mitsuru Kirijo & Chihiro Fushimi: From Persona 3.We have listened to the comments and the people wanted more Aigis! So here is our first proper Aigis One Shot (How unusual there wasn't one earlier. In fact, this is only her 3rd appearence).In this One Shot, Aigis awakens in an unusual place, the confusion intensifying after discovering Chihiro Fushimi with Shadows and Mitsuru being unable to look after herself.





	P.O.S - Aigis Reprogrammed by Chihiro

Aigis opened her eyes slowly, unable to move. She could not recall what had happened but now she seemed to be in a very dark room as she tried looking around, scanning for anything. She could only question where she was, why she was here and more important, why she couldn’t move. The only thing that came to her senses were noises coming from outside. She tried her best to move; afraid she was in enemy territory. However, she only heard her motors strain as she tried to move.  
“Help... Cannot move.” She spoke, hoping someone would hear her.  
Suddenly, she heard some chuckling to themselves, footsteps following after.  
“Hello? Please identify yourself.” She said.”  
The door opened slowly as to her shock, she saw Chihiro Fushimi step into the room, wearing a rather fancy outfit.  
“Miss. Treasurer?” She questioned.  
“Hello Aigis.” Chihiro greeted.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked, confused. “And where am I?”  
Chihiro gave a cheeky smile.  
“I'm here for the masquerade.” Chihiro explained.  
Aigis was even more confused.  
“Oh, don’t you know?” Chihiro giggled.  
She walked towards Aigis, feeling her chest softly. It was so hard; her body was indeed as strong as she heard.  
“I do not.” She answered. “I seem to be in a bind. I require assistance please.”  
“No, no...” Chihiro sighed. “This will not do.”  
“Why not?’ Aigis asked. “Please Miss. Treasurer, if you could guide me back to Kirijo Labs, I would be grateful.”  
Suddenly, a few Shadows form either side of Chihiro as Aigis gasped.  
“Look out!” She warned. “Be careful! Turn me on now!”  
Aigis struggled as Chihiro looked at one of them, petting it. The Shadow rubbed its head against Chihiro’s hand as Aigis called out to her Persona: Palladion to summon it.  
“Ah, ah, ah...” Chihiro shook her head.  
Aigis continued to try summoning her Persona, looking around.  
“... Wait. This does not compute. Why are there Shadows here?” She questioned. “This is not the Dark Hour or the TV World right?”  
“Now, now you can’t go out looking like that.” Chihiro sighed, ignoring the question.  
She clapped her hands.  
“Mitsuru! I am in need of help!” She called out.  
“Mitsuru is here?” Aigis said in surprise. “Mitsuru help!”  
Aigis watched as Mitsuru walked in, barely wearing anything at all. What she wore though covered her private body parts, the cloth coloured black just like the Shadows. Wrapped around her upper body was a Shadow, clinging onto her. Mitsuru stared at Aigis, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Hello, Aigis. I'm so happy to see you. So happy. Happy." Mitsuru said, twitching a few times.  
Mitsuru’s mind had seemingly been warped by the Shadows, worse than what Chihiro seemed to be like. It seemed like Chihiro was the mastermind though why she was is a mystery.  
“M-Mitsuru!? What have you done to her Chihiro? What have these Shadows done to you both!?” Aigis questioned in anger.  
“Oh, poor little Mitsuru had her brain fried.” Chihiro chuckled.  
She rubbed the back of her hand against Mitsuru’s cheek who only stared at Aigis.  
“Shame too...” Chihiro sighed, smiling. “She always makes such a mess at parties. I need to help her with everything.”  
Aigis could not believe what she was hearing. She cried out Palladion’s name multiple times, still trying to move. Chihiro had enough of Aigis’s disobedience. She turned to Mitsuru.  
“Mitsuru, what's Aigis's override code?” Chihiro asked.  
“Um... Trying to remember..." Mitsuru looked up thinking. “Um... Uh...”  
“Mitsuru! Please snap out it!” Aigis shouted.  
“I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight if you tell me.” Chihiro teased.  
"Oooo!” Mitsuru cheered. “Um..."   
As Mitsuru tried to think, the Shadow wrapped around her rubbed her head.  
“11... No! 01355222. That's the override code! Then you press the red button!" Mitsuru replied, smiling more.  
Chihiro gave an evil grin to Aigis, walking towards her. She took off Aigi’s red ribbon, accessing her panel.  
“Oooo! Can I type it?" Mitsuru asked.  
“Of course!” Chihiro clapped. “Get it wrong and I won’t ever forgive you.”  
Mitsuru ran over, looking inside of Aigis’s panel, seeing a numbered key code as well as multiple buttons and a USB port.  
“Beep, boop... Press..." Mitsuru sung as she typed the override code and then pressed the red button.  
“Night, Aigis!” Chihiro laughed.  
Before Aigis could even react, her head dropped down a little, switching off.  
“Yippie! I did it!” Mitsuru cheered.  
Chihiro only looked over Aigis’s body, rubbing her hands against the Shadows at her side.  
“She won't do at all like this.” Chihiro tutted. “Should we make her into one of the servers at the party?”  
“Whatever Chihiro wants!” Mitsuru replied happily.  
Chihiro then immediately snapped her fingers as the Shadow’s crawled closer to Aigis. She reached behind Aigis, popping her face off. She grabbed the Shadow’s mask on Mitsuru’s Shadow and used it as a replacement for Aigis’s old face. Herself and Mitsuru looked at Aigis’s new face.  
“Ooooo! Pretty!" Mitsuru commented. "Um... Do we turn her on again?"  
“Let the Shadow’s reprogram her first.” Chihiro replied.  
They watched as the Shadow’s latched onto Aigis’s body, covering her till her body was black. Chihiro smirked, her eyes glowing yellow.  
“Oh yeah...” She laughed. “This party never stops.”  
She immediately turned to Mitsuru.  
“Mitsuru, did you make any messes out in the main hall?” She asked.  
“Uh huh. Sorry Miss. Chihiro Ma'am." Mitsuru looked sad.  
“What did you do?” She questioned.  
"Lots and lots of drool..." Mitsuru cried.  
“No food on your feet this time?” She chuckled.  
“Nuh uh!” Mitsuru smiled, shaking her head.  
“Good Girl!” Chihiro complimented, patting Mitsuru’s head as she nuzzled her hand.

They continued watching for a few minutes till the Shadow’s moved off Aigis’s body slowly, crawling back to Chihiro’s side. Aigis was now in a pure black, maid outfit as she switched back on by herself, her eyes glowing yellow under the Shadow mask. Aigis was now a reprogrammed machine for Chihiro to use however she wanted.  
“I am your servant. Hello.” Aigis greeted, her voice monotone.  
“Hello there. I am your Mistress.” Chihiro greeted back.  
“Acknowledged.” Aigis replied.  
“Your duties are to serve guests food. You will also help the Shadow’s keep them happy.” Chihiro explained.  
“As you command Mistress.” Aigis obeyed, her voice still monotone.  
Mitsuru only giggled.  
“If any of the guests get too naughty, just...” Chihiro said, yanking off the Shadow from Mitsuru as she slumped forward, landing face first on the ground. “Just get them a new one. Mitsuru needs Shadow’s like batteries.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Aigis replied. “I understand.”  
“Good. Now go!” Chihiro commanded.  
Unlike before, Aigis could move, walking past Chihiro, leaving the room she was in. Aigis was now just a maid for this unknown facility, run by Chihiro and the Shadow’s that were at her control. Chihiro laughed, looking down at Mitsuru on the floor. She sat on Mitsuru’s back, lifting her head up by the hair.  
“How silly.” Chihiro giggled. “Just lay there for a while and keep drooling. I’m going to order you lots of food. Would you like that?”  
“Uh huh!” Mitsuru cheered, smiling.  
“Very good.” Chihiro grinned. “Then we’ll get you a new Shadow. You need your strength after all.”


End file.
